


Just The Right Moment

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora was unfaithful, Salome has to make her pure again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Orgasm Denial/Control' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

Salome had spent years making Nora her faithful servant. She’d deployed every tactic she knew until the poor little girl worshipped her. She would bend to her will and arch up into her touch, her skin smooth and cold beneath Salome’s fingers. Punishments were few and far between but they did happen.

She had been unfaithful. She had performed an act for Salome’s purposes and her loyalty had never wavered but she’d given her body to another vampire, her blood, her kin through Godric. Those were the excuses she used but Salome only shook her head, disappointed.

“I must make you pure again.” Salome told her as she fastened the silver chains around her wrists. They were delicate, thin chains but they were powerful, they were pure silver. Each one looped around her wrist to clip onto the bedposts, wrenching Nora’s arms above her head as Salome pulled her body down the bed.

She’d had her stripped down to her underwear and Salome herself wore nothing but her skin. She wanted to prove this wasn’t about torture, this was about branding her as _Salome’s_ again. The silver was just so she could prove her dedication. Which she did beautifully, only a single red tear falling from her eyes. 

“You know what you did wrong?” Salome asked her, running her fingernails over her chest.

“Yes.” Nora coughed, her voice hoarse from shouting throughout the pretence of her arrest. “Yes, Salome.”

“You defiled yourself with that Viking.” Her fingernails dragged over the band of her panties, hitching them down slightly before letting them fall back into place, continuing over the material, still getting a shiver of anticipation from Nora. “It’s ok. It’s alright. I have to let Roman defile me almost every night. And before the night is done, both Northman _and_ Compton will have had me too.”

Nora shivered again; she could feel herself getting wet.

“Do you like that picture, Nora?” Salome pressed her palm to the front of her panties, finding them damp. “Of course you do. Someone using my body like I use yours. It’s bound to turn you on.”

“Please, Salome!” Nora raised her hips up, desperate to be touched properly.

“Tut-tut, sweetheart. You can come when you’re mine again.” Salome moved her hands back up and under the material, pulling them down and off.

“I’m yours, Salome! You know it, I swear it.” Nora begged.

“Oh darling,” She smiled, her fangs sliding out. “Those are very pretty words but I want to feel it.”

“Please, use me; do whatever you want with me, I’m yours.”

Salome leaned over her, straddling her chest, the lace of Nora’s bra tickling her clit. It was a delicious tease but not enough. She sat upright on her knees and moved herself forward until she was hovering over Nora’s face. The girl’s fangs came out in a flash of desire.

“Yes, Salome, let me taste you, let me please you.” She strained up as far as the silver allowed her until her tongue met flesh, hot and wet to the touch.

Nora lapped hungrily at Salome’s lips, her tongue darting between them to circle over her clit. She felt Salome lean back and balance herself on her hands, one on each of Nora’s hips. Nora moved her head up with the new angle of Salome’s hips, her fangs nipping at her thigh before settling back between her legs, attacking her clit with her mouth, kissing and sucking it, determined to make Salome come quickly, to satisfy her, to prove she was hers. When Salome did come, she fell back on Nora’s body, almost bent double, beautifully arching and then pulling herself upright again, sliding down to straddle Nora’s hips again without a word.

Nora’s face was glistening wet where Salome had come, her lips swollen pink and her chin and neck dripping. But she still smiled like an angel, her face shining in bliss, convinced she’d done well.

Salome slipped her hand between them, pushing two fingers inside Nora and listening to her cry out in a delicious mixture of surprise and pleasure. She curled her fingers inside, Nora’s g-spot as familiar as her own, as were the little gasps and moans, the way she’d turn her head into the pillow and try to buck her hips. Salome knew when she was seconds from orgasm; she’d seen it so many times.

And so it was easy to pull her fingers away at just the right moment, leaving her wanting.

“Salome! Please! Oh God, Lilith, please!” Nora begged, red tears marking her need for release.

Salome brought her fingers up to her mouth, making her taste herself on them. When they were sucked clean, she stood and slipped on a gown.

“Perhaps tomorrow you will be mine again, my love.” She said, turning her back and walking away as Nora screamed pleas after her.


End file.
